Accident
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: When an accident happens to Runo, will her life change forever? Parings are ShunXRuno, MaruchoXAlice, and DanXJulie. I hope you enjoy!
1. Accidents happen

**Runo's POV**

* * *

I was walking on the side walk. I took in the nature. I saw birds flying around rapidly. Some hummingbirds were sucking nectar, and some bees were going into there hives. I smiled. Everything looked so peaceful since the Bakugan went back to New Vestrioa. I still hung out with everyone,but we really don't have anything to keep us connected. I still talk to Dan,Julie and Alice. Marucho got excepted into a collage to become a teacher. Dan and I talk on our phones,but not much. Julie and I still go shopping now and then,but thats only when we catch up. Alice moved back to Moscow,but we log on to the chatroom and talk. But Shun. I barely talk to him. We sometimes met when I'm walking,but other then that,zip. I look into the street and see this girl,she looked awfully familiar,in the street. And coming toward her,speeding fast,was a big red truck.

I had to do something. I couldn't just let her die when I saw that. I reacted as fastly as I could. I ran toward the truck, flinging my body in front of the girl.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled. The pain in my body was unbearable. It was beyond devestating. I then blacked out. The sounds of sobbing and an ambulance siren is all I remember.

**Shun's POV **

I was walking down the street to Runo's Cafe. I decided to drop by and say hi. Catch up. All that good stuff. When I see Alice in the middle of the road, and a big red truck speeding towards her. Before I could do anything, a blue haired girl was in front of the girl screaming,"Get out of the way!" I ran toward Alice and pulled her out of the street. Just as I was about to go back for Runo, the truck slammed into her. Her body skidded across the street, scratches on her face and blood trickiling down. I heard sobbing behind me. I turned to Alice, tears staining her cheeks. I picked her up and pressed her head to my chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nods."I-I didn't-mean for this to happen. Honsetly I swear." She says, her tears now staining my shirt.

"No of course not. No one means for these things to happen. But Alice tell me,what are you doing in the middle of the street?" I ask.

"Well, I just landed my flight from Moscow to here to see all you guys. And well, I saw a blue ball in the street, and some kids about to go into the street to get it. So I said'No no. I got it.' I didn't see the truck coming, and by the time I noticed what was going on, Runo had already-" she explains.

"Shhhh. It's ok. Here. I'm gonna call the cops. It's gonna be ok I promise." I say, relaxing her. I pull out my phone and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello 9-1-1 what's your emergency?" The dispatcher asks.

"Um yes a car accident just happened and a very good friend of mine was the one hit." I say calmly.

"Ok sir. The police are on their way. What's your name?" She says.

"Shun Kazami. And the name of the girl is Runo Misaki."

"Ok thank you. What was she hit by? A truck? Van?"

"Um a truck. A red truck." I say, glancing at the color of the truck.

"Ok. And the license plate?"

I take a look."5E09PQT7."**(Note:This is not a real plate. Just some random numbers.)**

"Ok." The police and an ambulance pulled up into the area.

"Ok everybody. Clear the area right now!" A police officer instructs.

I walk forward with Alice still clinging to me, crying. "Can we come with? She's our best friend." He nods and we climb along on the ambulance. Runo is quickly led in by a stretcher. Her legs look flattened. Her skin had some pieces of metal in it from the truck. Her body has little bits of glass and she has blood trickling on her arms, legs, and face. Alice is now hysterically sobbing into my shoulder. I stroke her hair.

"Shhhh. Alice Runo is going to be fine. She's being put into good hands. Do you want me to call the others?" I ask and she nods. I call Dan first.

"Daniel Kuso here. Who is this?" Dan answers.

"Hey Dan. It's Shun. Look. We have a problem. Can you come to the hospital quickly? It's really important. Bye." I say, before giving him a chance to speak. I did that with Marucho and Julie to. They met us at the hospital not long after we did.

"So what's so important that you guys had to drag us out here huh?" Dan says.

Alice looks at me.I nod."Runo was in a-. She was in a-. She got hit by a truck." I say, tears now threatening to escape.

"Are you serious?!" They all gaped. I nod.

"They just are scanning her. To see if she broke anything." We all wait patiently for Runo. Alice is now hyperventilating, and I'm still trying to calm her down. We hear a mumbled voice and the door creak open. Out comes the nurse.

"Um Runo has-" she starts.

"No it's ok. I can tell them." A voice a calls out. Out comes Runo, in a wheelchair with both her legs wrapped.

"Runo! Omg! Are you ok? What happened?" Julie asked.

"My um. My legs are no longer being able to work anymore. They are broken. Per mentally."

* * *

**That should be good! I hope you enjoyed it! I will try to update soon. At least one chapter each week. So, disclaimer! I don't own Bakugan. If I did, Runo would appear more and her and Shun would be dating. That's why I write so many ShunXRuno fanfics. So don't hate! Bye!**


	2. The good and the bad

**Shuns POV still.**

Alice started banging her head on the wall. Runo wheels over to Alice. "Hey. Alice it's ok. Really." Runo said calmingly. Alice stopped banging her head,but refused to look at anyone.

"Its all my fault. If it weren't for me,you would never be like this." Alice said.

"Its ok really. I mean,I threw myself in front of you. Here,when they where removing the pieces of glass from my skin,I got a scar. Wanna see it?" Runo said.

"Sure." I replied. Runo smiled and lifted her bangs. There was a big red line across her forehead.

"Ahhh! Thats gross!" Alice screamed/laughed. Runo snickered. Julie walked up to Runo.

"So,are you serious about the legs. Are they no longer able to work?" She asked. I was surprised. Julie usually is outgoing. I've never seen her be this serious before.

Runo's expression faded. She became gloomy."Yes. I can never use my legs. But it's fine. I just hope he doesn't find out."

"Who doesn't find out?" I questioned.

"The Junior kid Eric Freeman. He thinks he's better than us because we're Sophomores and he's a Junior. But for some reason he always picks on me. Now that Im like this, hell, he'll probably will never leave me alone." Runo sighed.

I was stunned. Somebody was bullying Runo,and she never told us? She's a fighter. She can make a grown man pee them self.

"Why haven't you told anybody?" Dan questioned.

"He's been... Doing awful things to me." She replied.

"Like?"I said.

"Well. He told me he would ..." Her eyes started tearing up."He told me he would rape me."


End file.
